Love:A Wild Aventure
by InfiniteSilence8me
Summary: This is a story where Humphrey is trying to get Kate, his crush to notice him. The only question is, can he? Rating might change to M. Characters are anthro. To the people reading this story, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I AM REALLY BUSY WITH HOMEWORK!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a briefing in characters in Love: A Wild Adventure. The official first chapter will be updated sometime this week.**

**Characters:**

**Humphrey D. Legacy: Age 18. Birthday: February 1****st****. **

**Description: Humphrey is an orphan that lives alone with his butler Alfred. He has cousins that visit him once in a while who are older than him. He is rich, but is not a snob about it. He has grey fur with a white underbelly and aqua blue eyes. He is very intelligent, smart, and caring. Considered a genius. He is in his final year of high school, and has few friends. **

**Kate Williams: Age 17. Birthday: May 28****th****. **

**Description: Kate is the most popular girl at school who is smart but not a genius. She is fit and knows how to fight. She is trained by her father Winston Williams who served in a war. Kate is also rich. She is a kind and caring wolf that leaves no one behind. Kate has amber, golden fur with a white underbelly and amber eyes. She is in her final year of high school. (Note: her mother Eve Williams is very ferocious having to serve the war as a medical healer and a woman not to cross.)**

**Lilly Williams: Age 17. Birthday: June 10****th****.**

**Description: Lilly is a fun and caring wolf that is not exactly physically fit but can protect herself. She is trained as a healer by her mother Eve. She and Kate are sisters. Lilly has white fur all around and lavender eyes. She has many friends and is also popular at school. She is in her last year at school.**

**Garth S. Moore: Age 18. Birthday: April 5****th****.**

**Description: Garth is the most popular guy at school and is dating Kate Williams. He is the star quarter back on the football team. Garth is a rich, arrogant jerk. He is bullying Humphrey. Garth has reddish brick fur with a white underbelly and teal eyes. Garth is in his last year at high school. (Throughout the chapters he will start realizing his own mistakes.)**

**Hutch Johnson: Age 18. Birthday: June 5****th****.**

**Description: Garth's "friend" and on the football team. Hutch is kind and helps people. He has yellow eyes and fur color and organization like Humphreys. He is very loyal and like Kate, leaves no one behind. He is in his last year at high school.**

**Can-do Thompson: Age 18. Birthday: July 23****rd****.**

**Description: Can-do is also on the football team with Garth and Hutch. Can-do is protective and is best buddies with Hutch. Can-do has yellow eyes and has the same fur color and organization as Hutch. Can-do is a little arrogant and has a lot of pride. He is in his last year of high school.**

**Salty Carter: Age 17. Birthday: July 30****th****.**

**Description: Salty is Garth's sandbag. He has yellow eyes and fur color like Humphrey. He and Humphrey are best friends. Salty is kind of lazy but smart and protective. He is in his last year at high school**

**Mooch Adams: Age 17. Birthday: July 30****th****.**

**Description: Mooch is fat and has light brown fur with a creamy white underbelly. Mooch is teased by his weight but he deals with it. Mooch has brown eyes though that make some girls melt. Mooch is kind and very protective of his friends and tries not to be a burden. He is in his final year at high school.**

**Shakey Laurence: Age 17. Birthday: July 31****st****.**

**Description: Shakey is also one of Garth's sandbags. He is smart but is shy to show it. Shakey has cocoa brown eyes and even though he is shy he will stand up for his friends. Shakey is in his last year of high school.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and this is the first chapter of Love: A wild adventure. I hope you enjoy it and please no flames. When you're done reading, I would be delighted if I got any helpful criticism. The time is in the end of the school year when Humphrey is a senior.**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Humphrey woke up to find himself in his king sized bed. He pushed the soft covers off him and looked around himself.

"What the-?" he questioned. He reached the table beside him to shut his alarm off only to find it wasn't there.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Yawning, Humphrey found his alarm clock on the floor and shut it off.

The door opened and a middle- aged wolf (and I mean 60 human years) stuck his head in.

"Master Humphrey, your shower is ready," the middle-aged wolf said bowing.

"Thank you, Alfred," said Humphrey. Alfred bowed and shut the door.

Humphrey yawned, rose from his bed, and went to the bathroom.

At the bathroom, Humphrey peeled his clothes away and stepped in the shower that was activated by his appearance. Humphrey scrubbed the grime form himself and enjoyed the hot water that glazed over him. After he was done he brushed his teeth and scrubbed his tongue like his mother always forced him to do before she was killed. Humphrey rinsed his mouth grabbed his towel and went to his room to get clothes. After dressing up and drying his hair, he went downstairs to see his breakfast of eggs, sausages, and waffles with syrup on them. Alfred was there with a teapot.

"Tea sir?" asked Alfred.

"Thank you Alfred," said Humphrey kindly as Alfred poured lemon tea into his cup. Alfred bowed before retreating to the living room which was huge.

Humphrey ate his breakfast swiftly and then wiped his mouth with his napkin. He checked the time on his phone which he made himself using the body of an iPhone.

"Hello Mac," Humphrey said to his phone. Humphrey phone lit up and a voice answered.

"Hello Humphrey," a computer in the iPhone said. "What do you want to check?"

"The time please," commanded Humphrey.

"As you wish my creator," said Mac and it showed the time: 6:45 am.

"Thank you Mac, goodnight," said Humphrey and the iPhone shut off.

"Still got 25 minutes huh?" Humphrey thought to himself. "Better check my bag."

So Humphrey checked his bag to make sure he had everything for school. There were colored pencils just in case, a few erasers, pencils, notebooks, binders, and other tools to help him including his mini laptop. Humphrey checked the time again: 6:50.

"Better hurry to school," Humphrey thought and he headed to the garage. He found his car, a black Camaro zl1 with a white stripe down the middle surrounded by other cars that were covered in blankets. Humphrey opened the garage and rode out of it closing the garage door. Humphrey drove to school.

At school he parked his car and went to the school entrance to find his best friends, Shakey, Mooch, and Salty.

"Hey guys!" yelled Humphrey.

"Hey!" Salty said greeting him first before the other two did.

There was a loud engine roar and Humphrey turned to see a Cadillac Escalade driving in. He saw the driver to be Garth.

"Dirty low life scumbag," Salty muttered darkly under his breath.

Garth drove into a parking spot and revved the engine getting other wolves attention.

"Show off," scoffed Shakey.

Humphrey growled before seeing a red Corvette Stingray come in followed by a blue Ferrari 458 Italia.

When those two cars parked, the drivers came out of them and Humphrey's heart stopped. It was Kate and Lilly.

Humphrey's heart melted at the sight of Kate and her beautiful amber, golden fur as she got out of the Corvette. His heart though went up in flames when Garth came out of his car and kissed Kate. Humphrey's jaw locked and he gritted his teeth in fury. He was so angry though that he didn't notice the bell ring. The second he notice the bell though, Humphrey ran like the wind to his first class which was math.

In math the whole class was working on the new assignment the teacher gave them except Humphrey because he was two homework assignments ahead. So Humphrey asked his teacher, Mr. Jingles, if he could play games on his phone.

Mr. Jingles, who was extremely kind said yes. Other kids glared and scoffed at Humphrey as he played on his phone with a happy look on his face.

Kate, who was three desks away from Humphrey, was struggling with the last problem. When she saw Humphrey who was playing on his iPhone, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Kate?" asked Mr. Jingles.

"Mr. Jingles, can I get some help from other people?" asked Kate, her voice hopeful.

"Well sure!" said Mr. Jingles with enthusiasm.

Kate thanked Mr. Jingles and went quietly to the empty seat next to Humphrey.

Humphrey who was playing his game sensed someone was looking at him and he turned his head. When he saw Kate, he dropped his phone and had to stoop quickly to catch it. Straightening up, he saw Kate look at him with a puzzled look.

"Yes?" Humphrey asked kindly, ignoring the thumping in his chest.

"Um… can you help me with the last problem on the worksheet Mr. Jingles gave us?" Kate asked.

"Sure," Humphrey said smiling. Kate smiled back warmly and Humphrey stomach did a back flip.

5 minutes later…

"There, the problems done," said Humphrey smiling.

"Wow, thanks Humphrey, I never knew you were this smart," Kate said, amazed.

After that the whole class was done, everyone started to chatter about their day until Mr. Jingles called for their attention. Mr. Jingles said they had a test, and usually the whole class would groan but no one could bring themselves to do that since Mr. Jingles was easy on them and did not pressure them.

The test though, to everyone's relief was easy and when everyone was done, Mr. Jingles was grading the papers. In the last fifteen minutes, everyone was talking to their friends but not yelling. Since Humphrey's friends did not share any of the classes with him besides the free period, Humphrey just quietly played on his phone by himself, a lone wolf. Not that Humphrey minded.

After fifteen minutes, Mr. Jingles announced that everyone scored one hundred percent, so therefore there will be no homework for the day. Everyone cheered and the whole class kept on yelling "Best teacher ever! Best teacher ever!" Then, the bell rang.

In the school hallways, everyone was chattering and talking to their friends. Humphrey was talking to Salty when someone pushed past him. It was Garth with Can-do. Hutch wasn't there which made Humphrey believe Hutch was sick. Garth smirked before walking away. Salty flicked Garth off from behind his back and Humphrey chuckled.

Humphrey then went to P.E, which was outside in the field and said goodbye to Salty.

In P.E, Ms. Rouge said that the class would be doing an exercise at their own pace. Everyone was surprised since Ms. Rouge usually had a list of things for them to do but no one complained. Everyone did a different exercise. Some did sit-ups, other did pushups, some wolves stretched, other wolves ran laps, and other wolves did fast-paced jump rope. There were also a chin-up bar, but almost no wolf in Humphrey's class was exactly fit, except Kate.

Humphrey was doing pushups by himself when something hit him on his back and water splashed all over him. He was drenched to the bone with ice cold water. Some kids who saw this laughed at Humphrey. Humphrey looked up to see Garth on the roof of the school with a water balloon in his hand. (The area where Humphrey was doing pushups is a bit closer to the school and remember, Garth is a football player so he can throw far.)

"Garth Moore!" Ms. Rouge screamed. "Get out of here before I take you to the principal!"

Garth caught the message and still laughing, walked away.

Everyone was looking at Humphrey who was drenched. Some guys snickered and some of the girls giggled.

Annoyed, Humphrey took off his shirt and strained his shirt. He kept on straining it when he noticed the silence. He looked around and everyone was staring at his stomach. Humphrey looked down and saw that everyone was staring at his abs.

Humphrey smirked and decided to show off. Going to the chin-up bar, he started to do chin-ups at an even pace. Humphrey kept on doing that for the whole P.E period.

After the P.E period, Humphrey's shirt was dried so he put it back on. Next was English period.

English period to Humphrey was so fun since the teacher gave them fairly easy topics and when there was nothing to do they would play some games.

Humphrey sat in a random desk since the teacher, Ms. Charlotte, did not give them seating charts. He was quietly reading a book, for Ms. Charlotte was late today for some reason and Humphrey got worried. That's when he noticed Kate was sitting right next to him and he forgot that Ms. Charlotte was missing. He smiled and went to reading his book. After the whole class was here, the class started to whisper where the teacher was. After 40 minutes, Ms. Charlotte still had not come. Then nearing the end of the 3rd period, Ms. Charlotte finally came and she was red. She explained how her car ran out of gas and that she blocked the road and no one was kind enough to help her. So because of her late arrival, there was no homework for the day. The day was getting better.

Humphrey had a free period in 4th period so he just sat in the cafeteria with the rest of other people who came down for other reasons. Humphrey waited for his friends and to pass the time, started to read manga on his phone. (Manga rocks!)

Kate was going down the stairs to the cafeteria with her friends. Kate and her three other friends, Angel, Stephanie, and Bella all sat at a huge round table. They all began chatting.

"Kate," said Stephanie in a quite jealous tone, "I envy you."

"Why?" asked Kate her head cocked on one side.

"Well, you have Garth, and he is so hot!" said Stephanie and she turned a little red.

"Yea, but to be honest, I don't really like Garth," said Kate truthfully. Kate's friends gaped at her except Angel.

"W-what?!" Bella squealed.

"Yea, I don't like really like Garth," Kate said again wondering why they were gaping at her.

"B-but it's Garth!" said Stephanie.

"So? He's not attractive to me," protested Kate.

"But Garth is so hot!" said Bella, looking at Kate with wide eyes and her mouth open.

Frustrated, Kate said firmly,"Looks don't matter to me that much. I want a boyfriend that actually cares for me and not go saying everyday "You're so sexy!" " Both Stephanie and Bella sputtered.

Then Angel leaned forward, her lazy eyes looking at Kate with some question in her eyes. "Who do you like then?"

Kate blushed and Stephanie and Bella stopped sputtering to see what she had to say.

"Uh…um… can I leave that unanswered?" asked Kate going redder.

"Sure," said Angel leaning back and sitting straight. "It will probably take you a bit of time to say who you like, but tell us who you at least have an interest in."

Kate glanced around quickly to avoid the question and her eyes wandered around. Kate's eyes eventually fell on Humphrey who was on the table diagonally from hers. She got chills all when her eyes looked at Humphrey, and she suddenly felt herself drinking the sight of him. That's when Humphrey turned his head and they locked eyes.

* * *

Humphrey was quietly and patiently waiting for his friends. He had reached a new chapter in his book when he got the sudden chill that someone was watching him and that someone was at the table diagonal from his table. Taking his eyes off the book, he looked and saw Kate watching him. He locked eyes with Kate for a brief moment. Her amber eyes were so mesmerizing to Humphrey and he found himself staring intensely. There seemed to be a gradual shift in the air. Kate turned away.

"What was that?" Humphrey pondered. Just then, the lunch bell rang and the sound of stamping feet was coming down stairs. The stamping from all of the students trying to get lunch at the cafeteria seemed to shake the ground.

Humphrey was irritated. "Can't they ever learn the decency to walk or run quietly?"

Humphrey, since he had a free period before lunch, managed to get first in line to get his lunch which was steak and baked potato. (Yum!)

Humphrey sat down, waited for his friends to show up with their lunches, and began to eat. Salty was not there and it was because, as Humphrey found out by Shakey, that Garth had framed him for something Salty did not commit. Humphrey's fur bristled.

He saw Garth at a table that was a table away from Kate's. His anger flared at the sight of Garth and his other friends. His anger though simmered down at the sight of Kate.

When Humphrey was finished with his steak, Salty finally appeared and he was livid. He was coming to Humphrey table and when passing Garth's table, Can-do stuck his foot out, tripping Salty. The people who saw Salty fall, laughed. Salty got up and faced Garth.

"You okay?" said Garth sarcastically and Garth's friends laughed.

"Yea, I'm okay, even when your pet coyote tripped me," said Salty and Can-do stopped laughing and stared at Salty.

"Look who's talking, boys," said Garth and he chuckled.

"Shut the hell up!" Salty yelled and he turned around and continued walking to Humphrey's table.

Garth stood up and called after him," Whatever, faggot."

There was dead silence and Salty stopped dead. He walked back towards Garth, "What did you just call me?"

"I just called you a fag-"Garth began but Salty punched Garth in the face and knocked him to the ground.

The students around all cheered. Garth got up and rammed into Salty. Everyone started to gather around and yell, "Fight!"

Garth knocked Salty to the ground but Salty went around him and was about to punch his face when Can-do and another wolf grabbed Salty off Garth by the arms. Garth had a black eye and a bruise on his face. Salty was shouting insults at him, rage in his eyes.

Then, a third wolf started to hit Salty in the stomach and face. People were screaming, yelling, and going nuts.

Mooch attempted to save Salty along with Shakey but two other wolves grabbed them both and threw them to the floor.

Kate was screaming,"Stop! You're going to kill him!"

Humphrey watched Salty continuously getting hit in the stomach and face and he felt something snap inside of his mind. Getting up slowly, he made his way towards the first wolf that had Salty by the arm. When a wolf was trying to stop him, Humphrey backhanded the wolf out of the way. He punched the wolf that was holding Salty's right arm in the side of his head so hard, he fainted. He punched Can-do in the solar plexus with all of his strength which made Can-do let go of Salty's left arm for the air had left him. Grabbing the neck of the third wolf who was hitting Salty, Humphrey slammed the wolf down to the ground and punched him in the nose.

Dead silence. The only sounds that were heard were the coughing and gasping of Can-do and Salty's groans of pain. Mooch and Shakey picked up Salty. Slinging Salty onto his back, Mooch and Shakey raced to the school nurse.

Everyone was staring at Humphrey. Can-do was still gasping for oxygen and the third wolf that Humphrey had slammed into the ground was staggering on the ground like some drunken man, his hand to his nose to stop the bleeding. When Can-do finally regained his breathing, Humphrey walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him onto a table.

"Listen, next time you mess with one of my friends, I will literally kill you with my bare hands, you got it?"Can-do was to terrified to speak. Humphrey bared his teeth. He was not going to get silence as an answer.

"YOU GOT IT?!" Humphrey yelled. Can-do nodded, and Humphrey let him go. He was going to the nurse's office to see how Salty was doing, but before he could, Humphrey felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. He glanced at Kate. Kate was staring at him with wide eyes.

Kate stared at Humphrey with her wide amber eyes.

"Om my god," Kate thought. "He just took on three guys by himself, and they were bigger than him!"

Kate stared at Humphrey, and again felt chills go down her spine. That's when Humphrey looked at her. Again there was a feeling of the air shifting and Kate saw Humphrey stiffen. Humphrey then turned and walked in the direction to the nurse's office. Eventually, the crowd of wolves started to disperse and soon, everyone was talking about the fight.

"Did you see that fight? That was so awful when Garth got punched in the face," said Stephanie. Bella nodded.

Angel leaned forward on her chair, "Kate?"

Kate jumped a little and she turned red.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Angel, concern in her eyes.

"Yea, I- I'm okay," said Kate. She was fine, but that feeling when she looked at Humphrey still messed with her mine.

**That will be all for this chapter and I wish I could've made it longer, but this is actually where I wanted to stop. Please review and I hope you can support me on this story. Good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Hello. It's been a long time ever since I posted my first chapter and I just want to say that I am truly sorry. School is piling homework and projects on us and I am very busy. I will wait when it is my summer break before I start writing again. So please, be a little patience with me. That is all I ask from you. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is the second chapter of Love: A Wild Adventure. I hope you enjoy and before we start the story I want to say that I am so sorry for not updating. School is starting load up on us with huge projects and it's keeping me busy and I have been sick… Also, I now got tutors for the summer so…yea. Additional changes have been added.**

Humphrey hurried to the nurse's office. He wanted to make sure that Salty was safe. Something else though was bothering Humphrey. It was the way Kate looked at him with her amber eyes. It wasn't scared, but the feeling in her eyes did not seem to have anger either. It was a feeling Humphrey couldn't explain.

**Flashback:**

_Humphrey looked at Kate and Kate stared back. There was a feeling of the air shifting between them and at that moment, they seemed to be the only wolves alive. Humphrey though snapped back to reality and ran to the nurse's office, leaving Kate wondering what had just happened._

**End of flashback.**

Humphrey was so wrapped up in his thoughts; he didn't notice the nurse's door in front of him which resulted in a bang and a groan. Humphrey had banged into the door with his head. He rubbed his head and at that moment, the door opened. Humphrey looked up. It was the school doctor, Dr. Steinberg.

Humphrey stood up quickly. "Hello. How is my friend?" Humphrey asked.

"He'll live; he doesn't have anything bad except a few small bruises on his stomach and a huge stomachache." Dr. Steinberg said with a slight frown. "The things people do, it's insane… My assistant is giving him some medicine right now, would you like to see him?"

Humphrey nodded.

Dr. Steinberg moved aside and there was Salty, hand over his stomach as the nurse was feeding him medicine to soothe his stomach.

"Hey Humphrey," said Salty and he waved.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" asked Humphrey with concern.

"Yea, I'm good," replied Salty. "But for now, don't worry about me, lunch is almost over, go to class. I'll be fine."

"Yea, okay," said Humphrey and he reluctantly left.

**In Art class…**

Humphrey was doing the assignment which was a free draw in art class. Humphrey, who loved mythical creatures, was drawing a dragon. Everyone in art class knew that Humphrey was the best drawer in class and everyone really loved to see his drawings. So when the teacher asked who wanted to present his drawing, everyone looked and pointed at Humphrey.

Humphrey chuckled, "Guess I should be an artist when I grow up."

Humphrey stood up and showed his picture of a dragon. Everyone was so impressed with his detailed dragon, the scales, the mouth, the eyes, and overall the whole body structure was all smooth and natural. Humphrey was always great in Art ever since he was young, about when he was in 3rd grade. Anyway, in Art, the teacher had given them an art project which was to draw a scene in a forest and include any animals in it and that mythical creatures were okay. Everyone was pretty enthusiastic about the project and the teacher gave them some time in class to work on it. The rest of the classes went by quickly (I don't want to write the rest of the classes. You can call me lazy if you want) and all of the teachers seemed to be in good moods.

Humphrey was going to his car when a voice called out to him. "Humphrey!"

Humphrey turned and smiled as he saw a golden, amber furred wolf running towards him.

"Hey Kate, what do you want?" Humphrey politely questioned.

Kate smiled too before replying, "Do you mind if you can come to my house? I need some help on some of the homework."

Humphrey was surprised before breaking into a grin. "I'd love to help you."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief and then said, "Thanks."

Humphrey looked at Kate before saying, "Lead the way," before getting in his Camaro.

Kate got into her Corvette before driving out of the school's parking lot, followed by Humphrey.

After several minutes Kate texted Humphrey saying that they were close to her house. Humphrey searched the neighborhood they were in and the house that caught his eyes was a huge house with lovely gardens.

"That must be Kate's house," Humphrey thought considering Kate had a very expensive car.

Humphrey and Kate pulled in Kate's driveway and while they were locking their car doors, Lilly arrived in her blue Ferrari.

"Hey Kate!" yelled Lilly as she parked her car.

"Hey Lilly, what took you so long?" asked Kate.

"Oh, there was a terrible accident up along the road and so there was some traffic," said Lilly looking a little grim.

"How did that happen?" asked Kate.

"One of the drivers was drunk and he crashed into a car that held a family. Luckily though, the family survived," said Lilly.

Humphrey and Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice to know that a family is safe," thought Humphrey as he remembered how his parents died.

Just then, a voice cried out," Kate! Lilly!"

Humphrey turned and saw Eve was on the steps of the giant house.

"Hey mom," said Kate and Lilly in unison.

"Hey girls, who's that-"Eve froze in mid sentence as she gazed at Humphrey. Then to Kate and Lilly's great surprise, Eve had run up to Humphrey and flung her arms around him (She has Molly's personality from Harry Potter). Humphrey smiled.

"Hello Eve," said Humphrey with a smile on his face.

Eve's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh, Humphrey! It's so nice to see you again after all these years."

"You too Eve," said Humphrey with a note of gentleness that stirred Kate's blood.

"Humphrey, how do you know my mom?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I've known Humphrey since he was a little baby!" said Eve. "Oh, such a cute boy and very quiet, but-"Eve gave Humphrey a you-weren't-always-a-good-boy look, "Can be quite a chore sometimes."

Humphrey blushed a little and retorted, "Well I was good most of the time."

"Yes, you were," said Eve and she smiled gently. "Why don't you come in? We have dinner that's almost ready."

Humphrey replied,"Sure," and he was guided into Kate's house.

Humphrey stepped in a beautifully lit room that was covered in marble, the carpets were made of red velvet, a painting of the woods was on the wall and a crystal chandelier was lighting up the room. Harry liked how the home felt so… welcoming. It made Humphrey remember his parent's voices before they died and how they smiled at him. Humphrey sighed.

"Winston!" Eve called to the living room that was on the right side of the entrance area.

"Yes?" yelled Winston (the living room is huge so they have to shout to hear each other sometimes.)

"Dinner's almost ready! And we have a surprise guest!"

"Oh? Who is it?"

Come see for yourself!" yelled Eve before retreating to the kitchen.

Winston came out of the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Humphrey. Winston's eyes bulged. Humphrey chuckled.

"Hello Winston, it's been too long, eh?"

Hu-Humphrey," choked out Winston. Winston grabbed Humphrey by the neck and hugged him fiercely. Kate was astonished.

"How do you know Humphrey Dad?" Kate asked.

"Didn't your mother tell you? We knew Humphrey when he was a little boy. He was a very kind child and had good manners. When you were a only a few years old, you were about two or three, he would watch over you, it was surprising for someone his age to be so responsible," said Winston.

"Hey! Dinners ready!" Eve hollered from the kitchen.

The next thing Humphrey knew, he was seated at the table in less than a second. He had run all the way to the kitchen in a flash. A minute later, Winston, along with Kate and Lilly had gotten to the table.

"Hungry, eh Humphrey?" said Winston with a chuckle. "Some things about you don't change and racing to the dinner table is one of them."

Humphrey laughed, remembering how he would get scolded by his mom and then receive a gentle pat on the head by his father.

Today was roast beef with a side dish of garlic bread, beans, and mashed potatoes. For desert was a vanilla cheesecake.

After dinner, Kate led Humphrey to her room where they sat down. Humphrey then turned businesslike and helped Kate with her homework.

**About 15 minutes later…**

When Kate had done her last problem (with the help of Humphrey), Mac (the name of Humphrey's phone), rang.

Humphrey got Mac out of his pocket.

"Yes, Mac?" asked Humphrey.

"My creator, Alfred is a little worried about you, he's calling to see if you are okay," said Mac. Kate curiously looked at Mac.

"Oh, tell Alfred I'm okay, just say I'm helping a friend," commanded Humphrey.

"As you wish," Mac responded and Humphrey's phone shut down.

"Hey, nice phone. What model is that?" asked Kate.

"Oh, I made him. I enjoy making things for my benefit and others as well," Humphrey answered.

"May I see him?" asked Kate.

"Sure, here," and Humphrey handed Mac over. "Speak to him and he'll wake up. Say 'wake up'."

"Wake up," said Kate in a soft singsong voice.

"Yes? Who are you?" Mac asked.

"I'm Kate," said Kate.

"Oh, are you my creator's girlfriend?" Mac teased.

Humphrey as red as a tomato and Kate turned rose red.

"MAC! She is not my girlfriend!" shouted Humphrey.

Mac laughed, a very almost human laugh, rather than robotic.

"Hey Mac," said Humphrey controlling his blushing, "what time is it?"

"It is 8:45," answered Mac.

"Oh, well better go," said Humphrey, but as he rose to leave Kate grabbed his arm and hugged him. Humphrey's eyes widened and his heart rate skyrocketed.

"Thank you Humphrey for your help," said Kate.

Humphrey smiled and he looked at Kate with soft eyes. Kate looked up and felt her heart beat a little faster when she saw his eyes, his blue, aquatic eyes that had a gentle glow within them. Kate's pulse quickened a bit and she smiled. Humphrey then kissed her forehead before leaving.

****Kate touched where Humphrey kissed her and felt a shiver run through here.

**A few minutes later…**

Humphrey knocked on the door of his house and Alfred opened it.

"Hello master Humphrey, I take it you enjoyed your time?"

"Yes, I have," said Humphrey in a matter-of-factly fashion.

"Your bed is done for you, shall I put more blankets?"

"No, it's not necessary," said Humphrey.

Alfred bowed and walked away. Humphrey walked to his room even though it was only 9:00 and got out his laptop to watch some anime. He thought about how Kate and hugged him and felt a creature stirring in his chest. Humphrey smiled at the thought of him kissing Kate on the lips and then, his imagination went overdrive. Humphrey blushed.

**Okay and that is the end of this chapter. Please review and bear with me with updating because sometimes I might be really busy with summer school and not update for weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Before you start reading this I just want to say that I am terribly sorry for not updating. The reason was my computer got broken and so did my dad's laptop so I couldn't write anything for a whole two weeks was it? Anyway I just got the computer fixed and I am super duper happy! Also, I might do this story and another story at the same time and the other story I want to do might be updated next week or a little later and the title will be "A Whole Other World," and I want you to check it out if you can. And without further ado, you can now read this chapter!

Humphrey woke up in his bed, his mind slightly hazy and his bone and joints aching. Humphrey stretched his neck a bit to the side, releasing a thunder of snaps and clicks that were so loud, Alfred came in to see what was happening.

"Master Humphrey! What was that noise?" Alfred asked alarmed.

"Oh, sorry Alfred that was my neck," said Humphrey.

Alfred frowned. "Do wish me too work out your aches?"

"Yes please, Alfred," Humphrey said and raised his stiff arms.

Alfred grabbed Humphrey hands and started to crack each finger joint. Then, Alfred moved to Humphrey's wrists, elbows and shoulders. He then cracked Humphrey's leg joints. After Alfred was done, Humphrey got out of bed and bent his back.

_CRACK!_

After cracking Humphrey's bones, Alfred went over and opened the curtains.

"It's very cold today, do try not to get sick," said Alfred.

"Thank you Alfred," said Humphrey.

"Your very welcome sir," said Alfred and he bowed and walked out of the room.

Right after Alfred left, Mac rang (Remember that Mac is the name of Humphrey's phone, I will address Mac as if he was a person).

"Yes, Mac?" said Humphrey.

"Your friends, Salty and Shakey are calling," said Mac, "shall I put them on speaker?"

"Yea," said Humphrey.

Shakey and Salty's voice rang out of Mac.

"Hey, Humphrey?" Shakey's voice called.

"Yea, what is it?" asked Humphrey.

"Want to make a movie? It is Saturday after all." said Salty.

"What kind of video?" asked Humphrey.

"You know the one, terrorist and counter-terrorists, using your lego guns," responded Salty.

Humphrey smiled. He turned and there was his closet that had his lego gun replicas (that shoot). Ever since Humphrey was little he loved to build with his legos and his mother and father would watch him make all sorts of things: A lego candy machine, soda machine, snack dispenser, a lego crossbow, a lego switch blade and all other sorts of things. After Humphrey's parents died though, Humphrey would watch videos on YouTube of lego guns that could shoot and tried to make some. He was successful after two tries to make a lego gun that had all of aspects of a real gun (except the smoke part). Ever since, Humphrey has made more and more replicas and posted them on YouTube. People were amazed and Humphrey then made a site where he could sell them to other people. Now, he makes movies with his lego replicas. He has many fans that support his videos.

"Alright, bring the camera equipment and the warning signs," said Humphrey. "Call Drake, Xavier, and Ada (pronounced in this case A-da).

"Alright, also, Mooch is sick so he's not coming," said Salty and Shakey before they both hung up. Right after Salty and Shakey hung up, the doorbell rang through the house.

Humphrey called to Alfred while stretching his neck, "Who is it Alfred?"

"Master Humphrey, it is Ms. Kate," answered Alfred.

Humphrey stopped stretching his neck and straightened his head.

"What is she doing here?" Humphrey thought. He went downstairs to the living room.

In the living room, Kate, in a fur coat, was talking with Alfred.

"Miss, I am so honored to meet you, the Legacy's were always friends with the Williams," Alfred said.

"Well thank you, do you know where Humphrey is?" asked Kate.

"Well, he was upstairs, if he's changing maybe you should go and see-"

"That's enough Alfred," said Humphrey in a firm tone but still blushing red knowing what Alfred was about to suggest.

"Certainly Master Humphrey," said Alfred with a slight chuckle coming out of him and Alfred bowed before retreating to the kitchen.

"Sorry for my butler's behavior, he sometimes cracks jokes," said Humphrey still embarrassed.

"Oh no, it's okay," answered Kate who also blushed a little. She snuck a look at Humphrey's abs since he only had his jeans on. There was a very awkward moment that was broken by the doorbell ringing. Humphrey, relieved that a distraction had come, went and answered it.

Humphrey opened the door expecting Salty or Shakey since they both lived the very close to him, but instead of Salty or Shakey, two other wolves were at the door.

One was a female wolf with sapphire, rose blue fur and a white underbelly, and very astonishing silver eyes. The wolf had two earrings that were sapphires outlined with silver and a see through-clear shirt that slightly showed her undergarments and white jeans. White hair cascaded down her shoulders. The wolf next her was a male. This male wolf had a vest on that was unzipped showing his black underbelly and hint of his ruby, scarlet fur was showing. His black hair was all spiked up in a very anime way. He had black jeans on with red flames imprinted on them. His most striking features though, were his golden eyes, a diamond earring that had a gold outline on his right ear and a silver chain he had that was wrapped like a snake around his right arm.

"Spectrum, Zola, what are you doing here?" asked Humphrey with disbelief.

"Now what kind of greeting is that?" asked Spectrum.

"We came to see you Hump," said Zola and she grinned.

Humphrey, hearing this sighed and grew irritated. "Are we still going to argue about that?"

"Oh yes we are," said Spectrum, grinning.

**Pause: Character Info input:**

**Spectrum Legacy: Age 19 **

**Birthday: January 1****st**

**Description: Very intelligent, high instincts, reflexive. Ruby, scarlet fur and obsidian black underbelly. Silver chain on right arm made of white gold. Golden eyes and fit for anything. Very kind and gentle though appears intimidating. Spectrum is not really aggressive but can get very competitive. He was a combat arms trainer when he was 17, and had retired recently.**

**Zola C. Steel: Age 18**

**Birthday: January 2****nd**

**Description: Also intelligent, reflexive, but does not trust her instincts. Sapphire rose blue fur and white underbelly. Zola has silver eyes and a very voluptuous body that is very nice and nothing too overdone. Zola has a very kind personality and is a type that leaves no one behind. She is also stubborn and will do anything to protect her friends. Zola was a combat trainer at age 16 and has retired recently (She can be very scary and insane sometimes).**

**End of Character info update**

"Well, come in," said Humphrey. Spectrum and Zola walked in and Humphrey closed the door.

"Master Humphrey! Who is it?" asked Alfred. He stopped dead at the sight of Spectrum and Zola.

"Why! It's Master Spectrum and Miss Zola!" Alfred exclaimed. He bowed gracefully. Zola and Spectrum nodded kindly and then turned their attention to Kate who was sitting with a puzzled look.

"Oh hello, you must be Kate right?" asked Zola and stretched out her hand.

Kate now surprised that they knew her name, hesitantly reached out and shook Zola's hand. Spectrum kneeled down and kissed Kate's hand. Kate was surprised and then blushed.

"Um, who exactly are you?" asked Kate. Spectrum chuckled.

"I am Humphrey's cousin, and this is my girlfriend, Zola," said Spectrum. Kate nodded.

"How do you know my name then?" Kate asked.

"Humphrey talked a lot about you," Zola said simply.

"Humphrey… talked about me?" said Kate with surprise. Kate looked at Humphrey who nodded.

Kate felt something gush inside of her, a very peculiar feeling; her skin suddenly was warm and a somewhat cold tingling that had nothing to do with the cold weather zigzagged through her body. Kate felt as if a cold breeze flew in which was explained as Humphrey called, "Alfred! Did you open a window?"

"Yes, sir," answered Alfred. "I like it cold; these clothes are stuffy you know."

"It's so c-c-cold though," Humphrey said, his teeth chattering.

"Oh quit bitching," said Zola, "Where I first lived, we had to be in our undergarments outside in the winter."

"Yea, and I was raised at a volcano, so I'm warm and toasty," said Spectrum.

Kate stared. "That's crazy, you being raised near a volcano, didn't it erupt sometimes?"

Spectrum grinned, "Oh yea, I accidently started those; my parents would sure scold me badly. But we had a bunker to protect us when the volcano erupted so we were good. I was raised there to endure heat after all."

"And I was raised in an igloo when it was winter and when it was snowing to endure cold," said Zola.

Kate stared; glad she was raised in a house where it was warm and nice.

Just then, a delicious aroma passed through the house. Everyone's nose twitched.

"Breakfasts ready!" Alfred called.

Before anyone knew it, Humphrey and Spectrum had raced to the table. Zola and Kate though walked to the table instead.

Breakfast, to everyone's stomach's delight, was eggs benedict. It was a glorious breakfast; the muffin was nice and crispy, the bacon was cooked peacefully and seasoned, the eggs were cooked perfectly, and lastly the hollandaise was rich and creamy (anyone else feeling hungry?).

After breakfast was done, Humphrey and the rest went to the living room to chat when the doorbell rang.

"Ah, that must be Salty and Shakey," said Humphrey and he went and answered it.

Again, Humphrey was wrong. Instead of Shakey, a female wolf with lazy, hazel eyes and white fur was at the door. This wolf had a brown fur coat around her and dark brown fur boots to match as well. At the top of this wolf's head though, black hair fell down and cascaded her shoulders. The wolf's figure was very slender and fit. Finally, she had two emerald earrings outlined with white gold.

"Hello Ada," said Humphrey carefully, forgetting that Ada had a crush on him despite her "condition". Ada smiled and hugged Humphrey.

"Hey, Humphrey, nice to see you," said Ada in a very clear voice. Humphrey felt her hand sliding down his back; it was cold. Humphrey moved away slightly.

The door then rang again. Humphrey thought," It's got to be…either Shakey or Salty."

Humphrey was finally right. Salty and Shakey was there wearing balaclavas and fur coats. They had several bags with them that Humphrey guessed had the camera equipment.

"Hey Humphrey!" said Salty and Shakey.

"Move over!" yelled Shakey and he grabbed one of the bags and pushed his way through with it like a ram. Salty also got in the same fashion. Humphrey chuckled. He was about to close the door when a force stopped him. Humphrey looked outside to see one of his old pals: Drake. Drake was a somewhat fit figure and had green eyes. His black hair was also spiked up. He was in a fur coat and had snow pants on.

"Hey Humphrey," Drake said, raising his hand in a lazy greeting. "I brought my twin with me too."

"Oh! Where is he though?" asked Humphrey.

"Taking a bathroom number one," answered Drake. "Here wait one sec, DEREK!"

"What?!" said a voice.

Humphrey opened the door wider to see Darak coming up the stairs. Derek was perfectly identical to Drake. His hair was spiked up like Drake's, he had the same clothes on, and he had the same eye color, same height, same voice pitch and tone, and overall he was exactly like Drake, except his name was different of course.

"Oh, hey Humphrey," said Derek.

"Hey, come on in," said Humphrey. "Drake, where's Xavier? I thought he came with you?"

"Oh, he's sick, poor guy," said Drake and Derek at the same time before they came into Humphrey's house.

Once Drake and Derek were in the house, Humphrey closed the door.

"Go to the living room! Everyone else is there!" Humphrey called after the twins.

"We know! Your butler's taking us there, really escorting," answered Drake and Derek at the same time. "Thank you Alfred!"

"Your very welcome sirs!" said Alfred. Humphrey walked to the living room and seated himself on a king sized couch, right next to Kate. (The house is a mansion guys, don't forget that!) Spectrum and Zola was on a couch right next to Humphrey's and Kate. Salty and Shakey was on the couch opposite from Humphrey's. Ada walked over and seated herself right next to Humphrey, making Kate frown a bit. Finally, Drake and Derek joined Shakey and Salty on their couch.

"So, began Humphrey, shall we begin on how we are going to this movie? With all nine of us?"

"Well Shakey and Salty are going to be camera men for this one so that only makes seven of us in the action." Drake inputted.

"Wait, you guys came here to make a movie?" asked Kate, a little excited.

"Well, not a movie, my bad, but a YouTube video," said Humphrey.

"Oh, what kind of video?" asked Kate.

"A specialty of ours, an action video with guns," said Humphrey.

"Yea, **our **specialty," said Ada and she leaned more to Humphrey.

Kate felt a feeling she thought she would never have ever felt. A burning anger rose up in her. Kate was feeling jealous, (no shit Sherlock!) and to bury that, she scooted herself into Humphrey arm. Humphrey was surprised but held Kate. Ada had her eyes narrowed.

Humphrey noticed this and fought the urge to laugh out loud.

"So where should we start this?" asked Zola.

"Well, how about in this house? It's big enough," said Derek.

"Ok, but what type of mission?" asked Spectrum.

"Bomb?" asked Drake.

"Nah, that would be too hard, this place is really big and the number of possible places where we can plant the fake bomb for our video can be infinite," Zola said.

"Then how about hostage?" asked Ada.

"That might be good." said Humphrey. "Problem is who wants to be a hostage?"

Everyone looked at each other. No one wanted to be a hostage because everyone wanted to be part of the action.

Just then, Alfred poked his head in the living room and said, "I'll volunteer Master Humphrey."

"Alright, thank you Alfred," said Humphrey.

Another knock on the door sounded clearly through the house.

Humphrey was puzzled," Did any of you guys call someone else over?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alfred who is it?" called Humphrey.

Alfred who had went to answer the door was surprised and spluttered, "Why, it's Miss Lilly!"

"What? What is she doing here?" Kate thought, more puzzled than everyone else.

Alfred escorted Lilly into the living room where everyone sat, puzzled.

"Lilly!" said Kate standing up.

"Oh, hey Kate," Lilly said.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked politely.

"Oh, I was bored at home and then when you said you were going to Humphrey's house I was interested. You made two copies on how to go to Humphrey's house and I took one." Lilly explained. "You have a nice house Humphrey by the way," she added.

"Thanks," said Humphrey, accepting the compliment.

"So," Lilly sat near Ada," Humphrey, do you mind telling me who they are?"

"Oh, that's my cousin Spectrum over there," Humphrey pointed at Spectrum, Spectrum waved, "that is my cousin's girlfriend, Zola, you know Shakey and Salty over there," Lilly nodded," those chuckleheads are Derek and my old pal Drake, and this is Ada whom you are sitting next too."

Lilly waved shyly. "I'm Lilly; I am Kate's younger sister."

Everyone nodded.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Humphrey's making a video and we're doing it in his house," Kate explained.

"What kind of video?" Lilly asked with curiosity thick in her voice.

"A hostage situation, we were wondering on who was going to be a hostage," said Kate.

"Can you be a hostage?" Humphrey asked Lilly.

"Sure, might teach me not to panic just in case it really happens," said Lilly.

"Let's hope that never happens though okay?" said Kate.

"Yea, but in this world, anything happens," Zola added.

Everyone sat, digesting this information. Everyone knew this of course, but the thought of it actually happening was very scary to them. No one wanted to lose each other.

"So," Humphrey said, breaking the silence, "when do you want to start this?"

Everyone looked at each other, "Let's do it now!"

It was fast and furious. Shakey and Salty, with expert hands, got all of the camera equipment out, attached the wires, and turned them on. Ada got out her make-up set and worked on Lilly and Alfred, who showed up with blindfolds, handcuffs, and in a plain white shirt for both him and Lilly. Ada started to make them look beaten up and abused using red dyes and some purple for bruises. Derek and Drake both raced up to Humphrey's room to get Humphrey's lego gun replicas. They both got the boxes that had them and raced down. Humphrey, Spectrum, and Zola both got out swat suits, body armor, helmets, combat gloves, combat boots, terrorist suits, masks and goggles. When Drake and Derek dumped the guns on the floor, all the people participating in the action picked their own weapon.

Humphrey picked up his customized lego duel m1911 Werewolf hybrid and Pegasus and a lego m4, Zola got her customized lego duel berretta cutlass and a lego PSG-1, Spectrum got his lego duel wield desert eagles that had one picture of a silver tiger with blue eyes on one desert eagle, adn the other, a picture of a gold lion with red eyes and an ak-47. After Ada was done with Lilly, she got a pair of lego automatic glock 18s that had a picture of a dragon and phoenix and a L96a1. Drake got his lego .44 magnums that had a picture of a bulls on it with teal eyes and a pp-bizon. Derek, who was only at Humphrey's house two times, had no customized weapons, so he just took a usp and a stg44. Kate, who was at Humphrey's house for the first time, took a pistol she recognized as a luger from her dad's military photos, and a m110 sass. Drake, Derek, and Ada were going to be terrorists, and Humphrey, Spectrum, Zola, and Kate were going to be counter terrorists. Everything was set-up, everyone had a costume on, and the camera men were ready.

**I'm going to cut off there. Sorry! If you want to see the action, tell me in the reviews and I will oblige. If not, I will do a time skip and skip the action part (which I doubt anyone wants me too). Also, the customized guns, I'll explain. Some of the lego gun names I put are out of my creation and others are form animes. The ones I made, I have drawn a picture of them and unfortunately I can't show them right now. Goodbye and please rate and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is the 6****th**** chapter of Love: A Wild Adventure! But before we start I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and I appreciate everyone who has supported me to go on. Since many people said to show the action, I will. So the way I will present the action is through the video itself with the editing and everything so you don't get confused. This is actually my first time trying to describe something in a movie sense so no flames please. Also, sorry for not updating in a long while.**

Humphrey and the rest gathered around their video in which Salty and Shakey had expertly edited. Here is what everyone saw:

The video:

Cut to: Terrorists with hostages in a huge room (Humphrey's room). (You do remember who the terrorists and hostages were right?)]

"Hey, you really think they're going to pay the ransom?" says one of the terrorists (Drake).

"Oh yes, we have two of some of the most important people in our hands," responds another terrorist. (Holographic image made by Shakey and Salty while editing the video.)

"Hey, you guys see anything?" Drake says into his walkie-talkie.

Cut to: Outside of the building right next to entrance: Two guards are outside.

"No, we don't see anything," responds one of the terrorists (holographic image).

"Let's go inside, it looks like it might rain," says the other terrorist (Derek).

Both terrorists go inside.

"Hey Ada, see anything?" Derek asks in his walkie-talkie.

Cut to: Backyard. Ada is hidden behind some bushes with her L96a1.

"Negative," responds Ada.

Cut to: Helicopter flying in the distance. Six people inside (excluding pilot).

"Ok, this is a hostage situation, hostages are in the main room of one of the masters in the house," says a counter terrorist. (Holographic image) "Let's go!"

Helicopter lands on roof silently and the lift opens. Ada notices the helicopter and warns everybody in the mansion.

"GO, GO, GO!" says Spectrum.

Everyone streams out of the helicopter and goes straight to the roof door. Spectrum opens the door while pointing his gun inside. All the counter terrorists go quietly inside. They walk down an empty hallway and open the ladder contraption (the one where you open a latch to get to the attic). All counter-terrorist climb down and they find themselves in the living room. Some terrorists are behind some of the sofas and couches.

Drake looks at Derek and a projection and raises three fingers. Some counter terrorists start to move towards the entrance hall to go upstairs.

3, 2, 1.

Derek, Drake and the projection all raise and open fire.

Zola is killed and two of the counter terrorist projections are killed.

"Contact! Contact!" yells Spectrum and he, Humphrey, and Kate open fire. Derek and one of the projections are killed. Drake falls back and says a request.

"Ada! Shoot them!"

Ada grins, and aims at Kate, "My pleasure." Ada shoots, shatters a window and hits Kate's leg. Kate grits her teeth to stop herself screaming and throws a grenade in the direction she thought she was shot. The grenade lands right near Ada.

"Ah shit…"

BOOM!

Ada is killed and launched away. Only Drake is alive in the room and another projection is protecting the hostages. Spectrum moves forward while Humphrey ties a bandage around Kate's bullet wound. While Spectrum moves forward Drake launches a Molotov and lights Spectrum on fire. Spectrum's screams echo in Humphrey and Kate's ears. Drake finishes Drake off with his magnums. Humphrey fires at Drake with his m4. Derek is shot in the head. After the fire burns away, Humphrey and Kate move up to one of the bedrooms. Humphrey opens the door slightly and sees one of the hostages. He kicks the door open and one of the hostages is at the mercy of one of the terrorists. Humphrey raises his gun and throws it in surrender. The terrorist moves away from the hostage. Kate then appears and shoots the terrorist.

"Nice job lets pack them up and go home," says Humphrey.

*End of video*

"Yea! That was awesome!" says Derek. Everyone is congratulating each other and praising Salty and Shakey's expert editing. Both take a gracious bow.

"Master Humphrey! Lunch is ready!"

Everyone's stomach grumbled and so everyone rushed to the kitchen to get a good meal.

**And cut! That is all for today, yes I know this chapter is quite short, and I hope you enjoyed the action. See you next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**WASSUP! Hey this is InfiniteSilence8me and I am back from my friend's house from two days ago. I am terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time, school has started and I am worn down by the amount of homework, today we were cut some slack. This chapter is really for your amusement and for entertainment. I hope you enjoy this story; I thank all of you for your reviews, and uhh, well, **

**Humphrey: GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!**

**Me: Alright you fleabag.**

**Humphrey: Hey!**

After lunch was done, Alfred presented desert, a delicious key-lime pie. When Humphrey saw it, he tried to make a grab for it except Spectrum punched him away. Drake and Derek pounced on Spectrum to get the pie, and the girls just laughed. The little comical fight ended with Alfred hitting Humphrey, Spectrum, Derek and Drake over the head with a rolling pin (just like Muriel from Courage the Cowardly Dog; love that show) and yelling for a civil meal. Kate was taken aback; she never thought Alfred was the type to yell or be angry until Lilly reminded her that Alfred served the war with their father.

Everyone ate the key-lime pie in silence and after everyone was done, they all sat in the living room.

"So what do you guys want to play?" Spectrum asked.

"We could play on my ps3 or Xbox 360," Humphrey asked.

"Nah, there's too many people," said Ada.

Just then, Lilly checked her watch. "Oh! I got to go back home! I left my pet without his food!" and with that, Lilly said her thanks to Humphrey before leaving.

"Anyone up for cards?!" asked Drake with a fierce glow in his eyes. Everyone, Kate noticed, stiffened. Humphrey closed his eyes and seemed to be in great thought. Spectrum and Zola grinned in a sadist way. Derek and Ada had no readable expression on their face whatsoever.

"I'll go get the chips," Humphrey said breaking the intense silence. Everyone seemed to take a deep breath. Kate was puzzled and snapped out of her puzzled trance when something tapped her. She looked at her feet. The table they were around was fairly big for all of them and no one's feet were touching. She decided to drop it and looked back up. She saw weird movements coming from Ada and then a second later Derek, who was right next to Kate said,"Ada, can we switch spots?"

"Uh, sure," said Ada. They both got up and switched places.

"You want to bleed on me in poker don't you?" said Drake grinning.

"No," responded Derek.

"You're such a liar," Drake said.

Derek kept silent and Kate could've sworn his eyes flicked in her direction. That's when Humphrey came back with a mat and 700 chips. The mat had the picture of a poker table like the ones in Las Vegas. Humphrey distributed the chips to everyone evenly. Everyone got 100 chips, 40 of the chips blue worth $25, 30 of the chips red worth $50, 20 white chips worth $100 and the last 10 black chips worth $500. Humphrey then started to shuffle the deck. After about five shuffles, Humphrey set the deck down and looked at everyone.

"So, what game do you guys want?" Humphrey asked.

"The usual, Kate do you know how to play Texas hold-em?" Zola asked me.

"Oh! Yea I do," said Kate.

"Well then, Texas hold-em it is," said Humphrey and he passed out two cards to everyone including himself.

Everyone looked at their cards. Kate bit her lip to stop herself from shouting out. She had one ace and a king at the bat, one ace of hearts and the king of diamonds.

"I bet," Drake said putting two blue chips in the middle.

"I call," Kate responded smiling slightly.

"I fold these," Spectrum and Zola said throwing down their cards.

Everyone else called so Humphrey laid out the first three cards: A jack of hearts, a king of hearts, and a jack of clubs.

"I bet 100," Kate said putting out a white chip.

"I call you," said Drake and Derek.

"I raise you," said Ada putting out two white chips.

"Okay," said Drake and Derek, "I call."

"I fold," said Humphrey and he sat back.

Kate bit her lip, "What is her hand?" she thought. "She could be bluffing."

"Okay," Kate said reaching her decision. She put another white chip in.

Humphrey dealt the fourth card which was a 3 of hearts.

"Check," said Drake and Derek at the same time.

"Oh no you don't, I bet a blue chip," said Kate smiling.

"I fold then, Drake said.

"I call," said Derek.

"I'll call you," said Ada.

Humphrey slowly dealt the fifth and final card which was a four of clubs.

"Okay, any final bets?" he asked. No one moved.

"Show your hands then," said Humphrey.

"Beat this!" Derek yelled, putting down a three of clubs and a queen of spades. "Two pair!"

Kate smiled, "I also have a two pair, but a much higher rank," and with that she put her ace down and set her king near the king on the table. Derek's smile fell. Zola started to crack up.

Ada smiled and put her card down, a queen of hearts and a 10 of hearts, "Flush."

Kate's mouth dropped open.

"A flush already?!" she thought, "Ada has some good luck."

Ada reached over and slowly took the chips worth, in play money, 1,125 dollars.

Humphrey shuffled the deck and then passed out two cards to everyone. Everyone checked their cards.

Spectrum immediately said, "All in."

Everyone was surprised.

"I fold," said Humphrey and sat back in his chair.

"I call you," said Zola. Everyone else folded.

Humphrey then dealt all five cards (with the burn pile too): a king, ace, three, jack, and a queen.

"Damn it," said Spectrum. He laid down his cards, a jack and a four.

Zola smiled and laid down her cards, a ten and a nine.

"Straight," said Zola.

"And Spectrum is out," said Drake. Spectrum sighed and left the table wanting to play Team Fortress 2 on Humphrey's computer.

"Alright, Zola is currently winning, Ada in second, and me in third," said Humphrey. He dealt two cards to everyone.

"I go all in," said Derek.

"You magnificent son of a bitch," said Drake laughing, "I call."

"I fold these cards," said Humphrey.

"Don't be such a safe player, be reckless," said Zola.

"I will bet all of my money in," said Zola.

"So there's a side pot," said Ada.

"I fold."

"I will call," said Kate.

Humphrey dealt five cards straight away: a ten, nine, jack, king, and a seven.

"Straight," said Derek, laying down an eight and a four.

"Damn you!" said Zola, laying down two kings.

Drake laughed and laid down a jack and a seven.

"Can't beat the straight," he said.

"I win!" said Derek.

"Don't get cocky," said Kate and she laid down an ace and a queen, "I got a better straight."

Derek yelled out "NOOOOOOO!"

"Ada and Humphrey burst out laughing.

"Shit, three people out? What a game," said Zola. "I'm going to join Spectrum."

"Yea, me too," said Drake and he left the table.

"I'm going to play your ps3, want to play some god of war 3," said Derek.

"You just want to look at Aphrodite in god of war 3 don't you?" said Humphrey with a sly grin.

Derek flicked Humphrey off and Humphrey started to crack up.

Alright, I kind of want to end this so what do you say we all go in?" said Humphrey.

"Sure," said Ada and Kate. They all pooled their money in and Humphrey passed out the cards.

Humphrey and Ada flipped theirs up. Kate followed. Humphrey had a seven and a four. Kate had a three and a two. Ada had a pair of jacks.

Kate wanted to lay out the cards so Humphrey passed the deck to her. Kate first laid out the first three cards, a jack, a queen and a three.

"Aw, fuck!" said Humphrey. Ada laughed.

Kate laid out the second to last card which was a three. Humphrey put his head in his hands. Kate laid out the last card which was a ace.

"Shit," cursed Kate.

"Well that was unpleasant," said Humphrey. "The winner is Ada."

"Thank you," said Ada and she kissed Humphrey on the cheek. Humphrey didn't say anything, but Kate could've sworn she saw a shadow of a smile on his lips. Before she could put on a jealous expression, the doorbell rang and a voice yelled out that was familiar, chilling Kate and Humphrey's blood.

"Kate? Kate you in there!?" yelled Garth.

**There, how do you like this chapter? Again, I am so sorry for not updating. I just had to say that. Anyway, see you next time, it might be a long time before I update. Take care! :] Also, I got a request from someone to add a character and I will oblige. He will appear, maybe in the next chapter or the one after that.**


End file.
